UnderNeath The MoonLight
by LeoBunny
Summary: After an Attack is launched against Earth in hopes for their Princess, Earth ask help from the Colonies Princess. AU RR ( Better Summary inside.)
1. Default Chapter

Hey, 

__

Yeah. I know this is a very mean thing to do, but I refuse to put my stories up without being beta-read. And my Beta-Reader is busy because of Schoolwork. So, that's why I need a second hand Beta- Reader. If I receive one I shall be able to get this story up fast, so E-mail me by my profile! 

I've written a few others story, most recent ones are much better then my first ones so if you want to check out my _Legolas and Eowyn Story_. Believe this idea for Duo and Hilde Fic isn't something ever used, well at least I believe so. So, leave a review in the box if needed to tell me that you'll be my Beta-Reader. 

Thanks, Much.

Leona.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or I wouldn't be sitting back writing I'd make an episode to it.

Authors Note: This story about what you found it under, which means no it's not surround by Relena I could never write a story like that. No offense to the Relena Fans, however within this story there will be no Relena bashing. Magic will be used in this story. This is Alternate Universe

of course, and if you see any misspelling and want to let me know please feel free to tell me. Also, if you have any opinion that you think will make this story better tell me in a review and if you want to be answer back let me know. I'm going to try and get one chapter out a week, if you can try and give me good reviews! Know there will be **no** SLASH/Yoai/Yuri/Lesbian/Gay/ Homosexual/ or Bisexuality within this story. With all that said, READ READ read!

****

Chapter One

__

Princess Relena

' Relena?' 

' Daddy?'

' Yes, I thought that you went to sleep already but I guess you didn't which makes this harder than it going to have to be.' King Peacecraft rubbed the temple of his head with his index finger and forefinger his nose wrinkled and with a sigh he walked over to her. He leaned forward and picked up the little girl by the waist and set her on his lap, she looked up at him with two crystal blue eyes untainted by pain and evil.

' What is going to be hard daddy?' she asked as she leaned against him her head nestled in his chest and her arms on his arm.

' Saying bye,' He felt the little girls body tense against his and he could already imagine her facial expression, a delicate brown brow rose and curiosity reflected in her blue orbs.

' Why do you need to say bye daddy?' She asked as she pulled back and stared up at him with those dazzling blue orbs, confused.

' A war is starting I sent men up there and half were killed many children no longer have a daddy they can see, and the only hope for this planet to survive is if I help. I need to do this for both this planet and you sweetie, because I won't be able to forgive myself if you get hurt. I have to go and I'm not sure that I'm going to come home sweetie, I'm not saying I won't. Listen the colonies believe we've killed their Queen and they won't believe are word, so I need to try and save you.'

Relena sniffled, as she turned and hugged her father tightly tears staining his shirt and her small fingers digging into his flesh, as she shook her head. " I don't want you to go, Daddy! I don't want you to go!" She yelled, as she started to pound her fist against his tonic shirt. 

' I have to go baby, I have to go," he repeated trying to let the words sink into his daughter's ear also trying to understand.

She shook her head fiercely and pushed herself back trying to pry out of his lap but his arms held grip on her small waist. ' Sweetie don't do this, don't leave me sweetie I'm doing this for you and your brother,' he told her as he tried to hug her to him.

She pushed her hands against his tunic until he let her go and she quickly freed herself from his arms, ' I hate you! Your leaving me like mommy did you don't like me,' she cried as she pounded her fist upon the floor. ' No one likes me, not you, nor mommy or millardo no one likes me!'

' Don't **say** that!' King Peacecraft sternly said to his daughter as he scooted over to her placing a hand on her back, ' Everyone does. I'm doing this **because **I care for both you and your brother, your mother died because she loved you!'

' I hate you, leave me alone,' She sniffled as she burst out into tears her hands wipe at the corner of her eyes. 

' King Peacecraft we need to leave now,' A solider informed as he stuck his head into the Princess bedroom, and closing the door just as fast as he opened it.

' When you were born I remember seeing the pride that reflected in your mother's eyes because she had gave birth to the most precision daughter, a man or woman could have. I remember her last words were _she is gift, an angel _than she held you in her arms. She rocked you and looked up to me as she got paler and paler and she slowly drifted and said, _let her know I love her_.' 

Relena looked up at her father through glossy eyes and burst out into more tears as she leap forward placing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. ' I don't hate you, daddy I love you please come back to me,' she choked out, ' _please_.'

' I'll do my best, sweetie, I'll do my best,' he whispered as he hugged her small form to his and than patted the top of her royal blond hair.

' Sir we must leave now,' the solider said as he poked his head in once again.

' Okay,' he replied, and then turned his attention back to his only daughter giving her one last hug, ' I love you,' he whispered and loosen his grip off her and left her were she was and exited the room.

' I love you too,' she whispered, as tried her best to keep herself from anymore tears as she begun to pray.

King Peacecraft gazed down upon his kingdom below; earth would be safe as soon as he was to give his life. No, that was never confirmed or a decision his people had made but something that he decided he would do for them. They after all wanted evens, they wanted royalties for royalties and he was going to let his daughter be the one they killed for that. Silently he watched as the earth became a speck and the colonies started to come into eye view after few yards that the spacecraft would gain.

' Sir shall we open fire, now?' Asked a young dark hair solider.

' No, I want to land on the Colony I have a more effective plan that I'm more than sure will work and end this war, and save many lives.'

The solider nodded and scurried out of the main room of the ship and headed for the captain corridors to tell him what the King, informed him of. ' Don't make my daughter hate me for this, also make my son understand why I had to do this. Not because I wanted him to be this brisk strong king and rule over the Earth like planned but to but to help save his life, Relena's and the people. 

Hours passed by and King Peacecraft finally felt the ship come to a stop, it landed, a solider hurried in with news, ' We've landed but there are Colony soldiers headed here.'

' I want to get off the ship but I want you to take off after I get off my plan shall work smoothly if you follow order. I want you to make sure my daughter knows I care for her, my son as well and this is not an attempt to make him the King at early age. But to save him, Relena, and the people of Earth which relay on me for their lies and freedom.'

The solider eyes widen as he realized what the king was speaking of; ' King Peacecraft we can fight this, your life does not have to be taken to save us.'

' Don't speak back to me, follow out my orders solider I'm going now,' he said before making his way pass the solider, with even strides. The door was less than fifteen feet away from him, and he walked briskly opening up the door when he heard the shoulder pace off. He heard the captain voice over the speakers ' We are going to be taking off everyone get to their seats.'

He inhaled before descending the stairs and than moving forward toward the colony soldiers that made their way to him. The ship took off after he was a few meters from it, ' I am King Peacecraft I come for peace, and offer my life to end this war.'

' King,' the colony solider bowed before their king as the brought King Peacecraft up to view, ' The earth king offers peace with his life.'

The king stood tall cuffing his chin and rubbing it with his thumb and index finger, ' I should grant this? Take this offer?'

' No, I only ask of it for peace earth did not kill the Queen of the colony we would be fools to do that, but I beg for peace. For both my son and daughters and the people of earth, please do not act upon the rumor said I beg you to pardon Earth.'

' Kill him,' the king informed his solider, the lifted their swords above their heads and brought it down parting the King Peacecraft's neck from his body. ' The war is over, peace has been serve.'

**__**


	3. yay

My Stories Might take time to have chapters Added, so I created a Site were I'll be able to get them on Faster just as soon as I get Beta-readers. So from now on if you want to read my stories go to the site in my profile. I'm also looking for Beta- Readers. I will also be putting up other people stories that send them to me and I think is Good, ( or I like.) For Now, Thanks.

P.S: GO TO MY PROFILE!


End file.
